CC-2075
Background CC-2075, nicknamed "Drax", was a clone commander in the 111th Heavy Brigade during the Clone Wars. Early Career Like all clones, "Drax" was created using the DNA of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. "Drax", along with the rest of the 111th, were first deployed at the Battle of Geonosis. They were some of the first clones deployed, and played an integral part in the rescue of the surviving jedi. After the battle was over, "Drax" and the rest of their 111th were given their new armor, distinguishing them from other clone units. "Drax" reportedly said after putting on the armor for the first time: "We're going to change the galaxy". "Drax", and the rest of the 111th would do exactly that, winning battle after battle against the CIS, becoming known as one of the most feared clone units in the galaxy. Capture and Captivity "Drax" was captured by inventor and mastermind Amari Ordel, his armor being given to Ordel's 2nd in command, a droid known simply as "618". "Drax" would eventually be freed, and would return to the 111th to continue the fight against the CIS, alongside his men, and Senior Commander "Warmonger". "Drax" would continue to serve alongside the 111th on the far side Coruscant base, assisting in the capture of numerous sith, and the defense of the base. Eventually, "Drax" and the rest of the 111th would start to be transferred around the galaxy to assist other clone units. Post Capture Career As the war progressed, it took it's toll on Drax more than most. He became more machine than man, losing all 4 of his limbs, and both of his organic eyes in different battles. He'd continue to serve, however, and participated in numerous assaults, including Republic raids on Mygeeto, Hypori, Sullust, and Wayland. He became an intimidating figure to combatants on both sides of the battlefield, both for his fighting style, and the toll that the Clone Wars had taken on him, evident from the previously mentioned injuries. Disbandment and attack on the 111th In the final year of the Clone Wars, the Republic became nervous, and panicked. It lost faith in the 111th, and questioned it's loyalty. Therefore, an order was given to exterminate the clone unit. Attacks against the 111th were launched across the galaxy, leading to huge casualties, and driving the surviving members of the 111th underground. With the status of the leader of the 111th, Warmonger, unknown, Drax took over as the leader of the 111th, and established a center for operations in the Coruscant underground, one of the last places the Republic would think to look. Drax and the rest of the 111th engaged in guerrilla warfare against both sides of the war, taking the role of soldiers of fortune. Eventually, the 111th captured a senator who served both sides of the war, and used him to gain information on both sides. This eventually led to Drax attempting to form an alliance with a former jedi knight turned sith, Darth Dominicus. Post Order 66 Due to the Republic turning against them, the execution of Order 66 had no real effect on the 111th. They continued to work towards their own personal goals, as well as taking jobs when they desired to for money. They opposed the Empire, as they opposed the Republic, with Drax remaining in charge of their assaults, along with the volunteer commander, known as Glory. This culminated in an attack on the 2nd Death Star once the Galactic Civil War was under way, which led to casualties both for the 111th, as well as the group of Imperial troops stationed there. The arrival of Lord Vader's fleet led to the 111th evacuating from the space station, with Drax declaring that their goal had been achieved. Existence after the Galactic Civil War As the Galactic Civil War came to a close, so did the life of Drax. Before he died, the original Drax traveled to Kamino, and arranged for a clone of himself to be made. The clone of Drax was almost completely unaltered, although the clone's genetics were altered slightly to make it slightly more remorseless, making it more capable of surviving in a brutal galaxy, and the growth acceleration process that effected the original clones of Jango Fett was removed, allowing the 2nd iteration of Drax to live a full, non accelerated life. The clone traveled the galaxy, becoming a bounty hunter, one that was more than willing to work for either the New Republic, or the emerging First Order. The original Drax died shortly after the clone's creation, but lived on for years after in the clone, keeping the legacy of the 111th alive as well. Personality and Traits Drax was considered to usually be a wise leader, although he hesitated at times, sometimes leading to the annoyance of those under his command. In battle, however, he was known for his skill and ingenuity, which characterized most of the 111th members, making them a valuable asset to the Republic. He became associated with other clone units, often working with them when necessary. Equipment Drax wore white armor, with a green stripe down the middle, down both legs and arms, and parts of his helmet were also a shade of green, representing the 111th. He used a DC15A, thermal detonators and droid poppers, and Z6 rotary cannons when they had been invented.